Através dos Tempos
by Lori Black
Summary: Andromeda sempre esteve cercada por algo que nunca conheceu, mas parecia emanar dela.


Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada: -

Nunca tinha pensado tão a fundo sobre o que era ser mãe. Durante toda minha vida, amei minha filha mais do que a mim mesma. Daria minha vida por ela, sem pensar duas vezes.

Naquele momento, enquanto ouvia ela se contorcer de dor, enquanto seu bebê vinha ao mundo, refleti sobre o significado da palavra.

Estava cansada. Depois de tantos anos, tudo o que eu amava estava sendo, aos poucos, tirado de mim.

Mas quando meu neto finalmente veio ao mundo, senti meu coração se encher de um sentimento único, algo que eu havia experimentado apenas uma vez. Minha filha chorava copiosamente de emoção, e sorri para ela.

Ela já não era minha menininha há muito tempo, mas agora era como se a realidade tivesse caído sobre meus ombros. Ela era mãe.

Durante os primeiros anos de minha vida, logo aprendi que não deveria contar incondicionalmente com aquela mulher que eu chamava de _mamãe_. Poderia amá-la o quanto fosse, mas jamais seria retribuída.

Enquanto crescia, a pessoa com quem eu queria parecer era minha irmã mais velha, Bellatrix. Mesmo que anos mais tarde qualquer tipo de vínculo afetivo entre nós fosse cortado, minha mente infantil sentia que ela era a pessoa em quem eu deveria me espelhar.

Sempre que tinha algum problema, era a Bellatrix que eu recorria. Mesmo não sendo muito mais velha que eu, ela parecia saber de tudo. Seu sorriso arrogante e seu porte superior me convenciam de que ela sabia das coisas. E essa ideia foi ainda mais reforçada quando nossa irmã mais nova, Narcissa, adotou Bella como modelo de conduta.

Mas, com o tempo, percebi que Bellatrix não havia algo chamado de sentimento materno. Ela era egoísta, e não sabia amar. E tive de aprender a ser minha própria mãe. E percebi que Bellatrix não queria ser mãe. Ela buscava uma. Com o tempo, acabei servindo esse papel às minhas irmãs.

Mas um dia, resolvi fazer algo por mim. Um dia, conheci alguém que me amava incondicionalmente, e que estava disposto a cuidar de mim. Me apaixonei por Ted quase no mesmo momento, e assim que quando tive oportunidade, fui embora.

No dia de minha partida, Bellatrix me esperava na porta da frente. Seu rosto demonstrava raiva e decepção.

"Então você vai embora por conta de um sangue-ruim qualquer? Você vai me deixar Andy?"

Ignorei o tom ferido que ela havia usado. Se ela me amasse, ela não se importaria com o fato de que eu estava partindo. Pois estava indo ser feliz.

"Eu vou ser feliz Bella, vou viver minha vida. Aconselho você a fazer o mesmo."

Minha resposta pareceu não surtir efeito algum sobre ela. Duvidava que ela houvesse sequer ouvido.

"Se você for embora por essa porta Andromeda, você vai se arrepender. Eu vou fazer você sofrer. Sentir a mesma dor que eu estou sentindo."

E, quando disse aquilo, percebi que Bella não havia nascido para ser mãe. Ela não sabia amar. Ela não sabia libertar.

Quando soube que estava grávida, me senti extremamente confusa, feliz e cansada. Não sabia como iria cuidar daquele bebê, mas daria o máximo de mim. Quando expus minhas preocupações para Ted, ele apenas riu e me beijou, falando que eu não me preocupasse.

"Você sabe o que fazer", ele disse. E tinha razão.

"Mãe."

Eu virei meu rosto, e vi que Dora estava me chamando. Ela aprecia feliz, apesar de tudo. Sempre me senti mal por não conseguir aceitar o casamento dela com Remus Lupin. Ele era um bom homem, mas sempre dava a impressão de querer ir embora. E eu sabia o quão dolorosa seria a vida de Ninfadora sem ele.

"Estou grávida."

Me senti extremamente velha, e novamente o mesmo cansaço se abateu sobre mim. Como ela poderia estar grávida? E se a criança dela nascesse com a mesma anomalia do pai? Por um momento, imaginei se minha filha fazia ideia do problema que tinha em mãos, mas achei melhor guardar minhas preocupações.

Que direito eu tinha tirar dela a felicidade desse momento?

"Isso é... ótimo filha. Meus parabéns! Você vai ser mãe."

Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância, mostrando o quanto aquela novidade a havia deixado abalada.

"Eu sei. Não é estranho?"

Sim, era estranho. Muitas coisas eram estranhas.

Senti que Ninfadora iria nascer horas antes de entrar em trabalho de parto. Eu sempre passava horas e horas acariciando minha barriga, como forma de estabelecer comunicação com meu bebê. No dia do parto, ela virava muito.

Ted me perguntou se eu tinha certeza, e eu apenas lhe respondi que tinha certeza absoluta. Eu conhecia minha filha.

E, quando a segurei em meus braços trêmulos, senti todo o cansaço – que percebi que tinha ligação direta com meu despreparo – ser transformado em algo novo.

Alguns anos depois, eu observaria minha filha fazer o mesmo que eu, ficando horas e horas acariciando sua barriga, para sentir seu filho. Minha filha me lembrava muito. Até mesmo no amor, que dispensava a quem as pessoas julgavam que não deveriam receber.

Estava sozinha com Teddy, meu neto. Ninfadora havia ido apressada para Hogwarts. Segundo ela, Harry Potter estava lá, e uma verdadeira revolução estava acontecendo. Pedi para ela não ir, mas foi a mesma coisa que falar a uma parede para se mexer. Algo a mais em comum entre nós duas.

Meu neto era uma criança excepcional. Mudava a cor de seus cabelos e olhos a cada hora, e havia aprendido a sorrir mais cedo do que qualquer outra criança que eu havia visto.

Enquanto brincava com Teddy, percebi alguém aparatando nos jardins de minha casa. Imediatamente congelei, tirando minha varinha da manga das vestes. Mas, antes que pudesse atacar quem quer que fosse, percebi que era Kingsley.

"Andromeda, eu tenho algumas coisas para te contar. Uma é boa, mas a outra..."

Observei a expressão culpada dele, e tentei imaginar o que havia ocorrido. No meu íntimo, eu já sabia o que era. Mas como toda mãe, tentava evitar o momento de encarar aquilo que era considerado, por muitos, o pior tipo de dor.

"O que foi? É algo grave? Pensei que você estivesse fugindo."

Ele não me respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos antes de falar qualquer coisa.

"Lord Voldemort caiu. Ele morreu Andromeda. Harry Potter o matou."

Senti meu rosto, congelado de tensão, aliviar-se, e um sorriso involuntário aparecer. Estava tudo acabado. Finalmente. Poderíamos viver em paz.

"E qual é a má notícia?" Perguntei, sentindo meu coração pulsar rapidamente.

Não ouvi direito o que ele disse. Ele abriu a boca e mexeu os lábios, falando alguma coisa incompreensível.

"Andromeda, você está bem?"

Senti minhas pernas estremecerem. Estava tão cansada... Cansada de tudo. Havia perdido todas as pessoas que eu amava, e se não bastasse, estava tendo de lidar com uma dor maior do que eu poderia suportar.

Lembrei-me então das palavras de minha irmã, ditas anos atrás, quando eu partia para buscar minha felicidade.

"_Eu vou fazer você sofrer. Sentir a mesma dor que eu estou sentindo."_

Kingsley continuava sem jeito, parecendo culpado por ter trazido a má notícia.

"Quem... quem fez isso? Quem a matou? ''

"Eu sinto muito, de verdade. Eu queria tanto ter ficado do lado dela, ajudando. Mas eu não imaginei... ela a queria tanto. Mas agora morreu. Molly Weasley a matou."

"Você ainda não disse quem foi." Acusei, esperando uma resposta que eu já tinha.

"Sua irmã, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Bellatrix sempre fora boa em cumprir promessas. Isso era algo que eu poderia afirmar sobre ela.

Ouvi o choro de Teddy, que estava dentro de seu carrinho. Então percebi que tinha de ser forte. Por ele. E meu cansaço foi embora. Minha dor continuaria, mas agora eu tinha de cumprir uma função que foi minha toda vida.

Ser mãe.

* * *

**Não ia postar, mas acabei gostando da ideia. Como não tinha nada da Andromeda postado =)**

**Se você gostar, odiar ou quiser me mandar um livros de harry potter, acesse o link de reviews e deixe seu recado *_***

**Obrigado por ler.**


End file.
